fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crapjaw
Crapjaw (real name Maxwell Dorins and once known as Shade) was once a famed pirate and bandit leader known across the coast of Albion. He later became an admiral in the Freedom Army. He earned his name for his strict belief that oral hygiene is bad for one's health and thus, refuses any form of dental care. Biography Crapjaw was born as Maxwell Dorins in the slums of Bowerstone and lived his life there as a factory worker and pickpocket. When he turned ten years old years old, the Fall of Albion took place and everything he knew changed. Maxwell left Bowerstone and trekked into Westcliff where he intended to live by himself in one of the abandoned roadside buildings. It didn't take long for Maxwell to be found by bandits and taken in as a worker and honorary bandit. The bandit leader, Greeneye the Grotesque, trained young Maxwell himself and as he grew in age, his skill followed. Maxwell learned that he had an affinity in bloddy warfare and took part in many of the bandit's horrendous pillaging expeditions. He grew to the skill of an expert marksman and a brilliant swordsman and, in a twist of fate, decided to kill off the entire bandit group that he lived with for years as a way to test his skill. Maxwell later became an assassin at the age of seventeen, working as an elite yet lone Highwayman. Through this work, Maxwell changed his name to Shade and grew wealthy but bored of the tiresome assassinations he was asked to carry out; after all, killing struggling politicians, hardy farmers, and old accountants was not exactly what he saw as excitement. Shade moved to Bloodstone, one of the only places that hadn't completely collapsed after the Fall of Albion. There, he stayed at the pub all day, everyday drinking beer, eating puys, and having fun with the local "working women." This lasted until Bloodstone was attacked by a unique Queen Banshee which had become extremely powerful. The Banshee had called herself Eunice, the same as Maxwell's dead mother, and attempted to coax him into submission. While initially giving up, Shade was enraged by Eunice speaking offensively about his father, who had also died. What happened next is uncertain but Shade awoke the next morning, remembering nothing at all, on the far coast of Albion. The amnesiac former assassin wandered the coast's of Albion trying to remember himself until coming across a pirate ship and it's captain who was recruiting new crewmembers after a near-fatal run-in with Ugerian naval forces. Maxwell had nothing else to do but join the pirate's crew. As a member of this pirate crew, Maxwell earned the name Crapjaw due to his horrid dental hygiene. He grew accustomed to life as a pirate but the stress of not knowing his past-life still haunted him. One day, Crapjaw snapped and left the pirate crew on a lifeboat with nearly all of the treasure belonging to the crew. Crapjaw arrived in Blackport and purchased his own ship and crew, becoming one of the world's most feared pirates. Crapjaw was known for his attacks on Ugerian ships, coastal cities, and merchant vessels. One day, Crapjaw's luck ran out when he came across a Lucienite ship. Against the advice of his crew, Crapjaw attacked the ship but the cannon attacks from his ship had no effect. The Lucienites engaged Crapjaw's ship and boarded it. The entire crew was either killed or captured and Crapjaw himself was taken away to a mysterious coliseum.